1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape printer and a tape printer control method for printing an inputted character string on a tape.
2. Related Art
In the field of a tape printer which prints an inputted character string or the like on a tape (label), such a type of tape printer which has a function of printing an inputted character string such as numerals and alphabets on a tape while sequentially changing the characters (sequential number printing function) is known (for example, see JP-UM-A-7-7943). According to this type of tape printer, the character string need not be repeatedly inputted even when plural labels containing variable numerals and alphabets are produced. Thus, the usability of the tape printer for users improves.
However, for using the sequential number printing function, particular operation needs to be performed. Thus, such users who do not read the operation manual before using the tape printer and thus have no knowledge for carrying out the sequential number printing function or have no knowledge of the operation method of this function for other reasons cannot use the sequential number function. Moreover, there are many users who are unfamiliar with the tape printer and thus do not even know that the tape printer has the sequential number printing function. Under these circumstances, this convenient function of sequential number printing is not a function fully utilized by users.